League of Legends Jhin Fanfic
by MayorWho9
Summary: A story of Khada Jhin getting into a little trouble in Demacia on a mission, when everything was going so well for him...
1. Chapter 1

"May I take your coat sir?" A short, kid-looking girl said, dressed in a servant's attire. Her words were shaky, obviously nervous at the tall mysterious man before her.

"Thank you, _darling_."

It wasn't everyday Jhin had the luxury of going undercover. As a hired gun, he usually found himself hiding behind cracks as he watched his target. Here he would be treated as he should be, as the artist he is. Right now he was in Demacia, the city of boring fools. They had such an innocent onlook, lacking all drama and chaos that was needed for contrast. He did admit that it was better than Noxus, but still lacked so much potential.

He was here at an elegant revenue, looking almost castle like. It was a popular building for parties and other events, which Jhin appreciated. The architecture was stunning, pillars and statues carved beautifully from quartz and other stones. As he entered the main party room, he could see through tall glass windows was a beautiful garden, with multiple types of flowers. Walking through the wave of people, he found a small table to the side of the room, on the opposite side of the room where the windows layed. As he took his seat, immediately a servant came to his table, offering him a tall glass of champagne, which he gingerly took. He reached to lift up his mask to allow him to take a drink, but then realized he wasn't wearing it. Public places like these required to show his real face, as a mask would seem quite unordinary. Taking a sip, he leaned back in his seat and observed.

His target here was actually the host of the party. She was said to be tall, thin, with brown hair and glistening blue eyes, a signature trait of wealthy Demacians. She was described as energetic and flirtatious, always trying to get on people's good side. Her name was Eevie Essner. The reasons for her assassination was kept secret from Jhin, as his client insisted on this factor. Jhin didn't care however, as long as he got his reward he was fine with whoever he killed.

He stared among the crowd, gazing at the colorful gowns and tuxedos of the guests. They were either drinking, talking, or dancing. His eyes were instantly caught by a women in a green in purple gown. The designs were ones of a peacock, and by her swift actions, Jhin could already tell her personality and what her performance would be like.

" _Her story would be power and greed, yet elegance in her motions,"_ he thought to himself." _A blow through her chest would do wonders. Her strength lies within her center, where she controls everything. Perhaps a lotus there too..."_

As soon as his eyes wandered from her, he brought his eyes upon a male servant by the entrance. He had jet black hair, with dark circles under his eyes. He was shaking as he held a tray. He stared nervously out in the crowd, not wanting to go out and do his job. He was obviously overworked at no success at his part, and was taken for granted. Jhin saw people bumping into him, not even noticing his existence.

" _I know just the thing for him…"_ he thought maliciously." _A poor coward hiding in the background, where not a soul knows him as a friend, but as a servant. A blow to the face would be perfect. No one could tell who he was, as no one knows who he is now."_ Jhin chuckled to himself as he took another sip. Oh how he loved planning performances, although it was a shame most of them would go un-produced. " _Enough wasting time,"_ he thought," _I am here on a job."_

"Doesn't mean I can't take advantage of my leisurely setting," he muttered to himself, countering his own conscious.

"I don't think I've met you yet." Jhin looked up to see a young woman's face peering down at him. Her skin was slightly tan, and was peppered in freckles, which annoyed Jhin slightly. Other than her unruly freckles, her face was well put together, as well as her attire and brown hair. And her- her eyes. Bright blue. Now knowing who he was talking to, he smiled at her slyly.

"Khada, Khada Jhin," he said standing up. He realized she was shorter than he imagined, but her shortness made his tall appearance even more powerful and alluring. She took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'm Eevie. Eevie Essner," she mirrored back, smiling widely. He noted the way she mirrored the actions of others. People tended to feel more comfortable when they were mirrored, as she was doing now. She was a people-person."Excuse me for saying, but I don't remember inviting you here. Not that I'm complaining…" she said playfully. Using two fingers, he grabbed a golden card from his breast pocket, and showed it to her. It was the invitation his client gave him, although he didn't know where it originally came from. Stuffing it back in his pocket she nodded approvingly."Well I'd love to get to know you better, stranger. How bout' a dance?"

"I would be _honored_ ," he said, his voice smooth and relaxing. She giggled at his exaggeration, grabbed his hand, and swung him on the dance floor. Immediately they were hand in hand, swaying slowly to the music. Jhin led her with ease, having many a practice with this type of dancing.

"You're an amazing dancer Khada," she said, her long eyelashes batting at him. His hand was on her bare back, touching her soft skin with his own. Her irish green dress allowed just enough movement for spins and sways.

"I've had practice," he said, swinging them both to the right."And please, called me _Jhin._ " His voice was dripping with charisma, which was clearly working on her. She seemed to relax more and more as he spoke, so he kept talking."You look beautiful my darling. Although I must say, I see you're wearing a classic dress from Ionia. You have good tastes." She chuckled, continuing to dance

"You're half right there _Jhin,_ " she pronounced his name with such flavor, it made his heart beat slightly faster than he would have liked."It's personally made from an Ionian dressmaker, who was _suppose_ to make a Demacian dress. I see he must of put a little of his own touch into it."

"How quaint," Jhin smiled quickly.

"So you're from Ionia?" she said, staring up at him.

"Indeed I am," he confirmed with a smile.

"I've always wanted to go there… it's so beautiful," she said, seeming to drift off in a daydream."Quite as beautiful as yourself," she said, looking back at him with keen eyes.

"My darling, you are too much," he said, as the song they danced to ended."That garden over there looks wonderful. Would you care to join me?" he said, releasing her from his arms.

"I'd love to," she said, her eyes getting low with a bit of eagerness. Right then and there, Jhin knew he had her right where he wanted. He took her hand and led her outside, where the garden was. The hanging lights on the orchids illuminated the two in the dark, as they sat on a stone bench together. They were surrounded by rose bushes and a fountain was just behind them, spewing a light blue liquid. Evie looked deep in Jhin's eyes as they stared at each other.

"What's your favorite?" Eevie suddenly said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Pardon me?" Jhin said, confused by her question.

"Which flower is you favorite? I made sure this garden would be covered in every kind." She stood up and beckoned to the garden around her.

"I love roses, although I think the lotus is my personal favorite." She smiled cheerfully and walked over to a small pond, which had many colorful lotuses floating in it. Koi fish were swimming under, making long graceful swoops with their tails.

"Lotuses are lovely," she said, kneeling down to put her hand in the water."So mysterious, just like yourself." Standing back up, she looked up again at Jhin, blue eyes glistening.

"Which is your favorite?" he said quickly, not wanting to just keep staring at each other. He honestly had enough at looking at her face. Those freckles still annoyed him.

"Petunias," she said, leading him over to a bush of bright pink petunias.

"Yes, quite beautiful, just like yourself." Jhin mirrored, making her giggle.

"You know Jhin," she said, sitting them both down on a bench."I'm quite fond of you." The music inside suddenly striked up again, it's melodies leaking out into the garden. Jhin grabbed her towards her as they started swaying again. She rested her head on his chest, right over his heart."I know we just met, but-"

"I like you too," he lied cunningly, spinning her quickly."Your looks, your personality-" suddenly she grabbed his hand, and led him deeper in the garden, where they could no longer see the party anymore. She got really close to him, almost touching her chin to his chest as she looked up.

"I'm not who you think I am," she said slyly, whispering it in his ear. Her voice made shivers run down his spine, although he didn't show it.

"Oh?" Jhin said in return, in a deep sensual voice, smiling along with her.

"I'm a dealer for magical artifacts," she said."I work for the black market." She said it all as if nothing was wrong with her statement. He smiled still, pretending everything was okay.

"How daring," he said in return." _So this is why he wants her dead,"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, letting it flow right out of him." _Let the performance begin."_

"Are you alright?" she said, noticing his deep inhale.

"I'm just preparing," he said nonchalantly, sneaking a hand to his hip, where he kept Whisper concealed.

"Preparing for what?" Eevie asked.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her, passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He then slowly brought Whisper to her chest and-

 _ **BAM**_

Her eyes grew wide in pain, as she fell into Jhin's arms, squirming and shaking uncontrollably, blood falling from her fatal wound. She tried to scream, but the magic bullet seemed to leave her breathless. Eevie's eyes looked into his, as to scream why, why would he do this, and all Jhin did was answer with a devious smile. Blood oozed onto his hand as he held her there, watching her slowly die. It felt good to feel the warm blood on his hands, how it gushed and reminded him of her so much. Warm and inviting; smooth as silk. She started gasping now, as he lungs collapsed and the air escaped her, like butterflies on a morning day.

"Darling," he said."You look beautiful." With those last words burned in her mind, she went limp. Now he was to present his masterpiece.

Jhin worked quickly with his actress, making sure everything was perfect for Eevie. He laid her body in a patch of petunias, entangling her dress in them. He reached for her hair, undid it, and arranged the long brown locks around her head. Jhin grabbed some petunias and put them in her wound, so it looked like they were emerging from her. He put her legs together, and tilted her head gently to the left, with her arms above her. In both hands, he placed a lotus, covered in her blood, signifying his work. Stepping back, he looked at her, how she seemed to be one with the flowers.

"You look wonderful," he said, this time meaning it with all his heart. She did look beautiful, as she was now in her final form. He internally thanked himself for this beautiful masterpiece, and how he helped her become _truly_ wonderful. He threw his head up suddenly when he heard the faint noises of the party become slightly different than before. He could hear nervous chatter, but nothing threatening to him _."They must have heard my gunshot…"_ he thought to himself. Quickly in one of the ponds, he rinsed as much blood as he could from his clothes and hands, making sure any color wasn't one last look at his actress, he started walking even farther into the gardens, until he found the back exit. He could see the building over the garden, the bright lights, the music, and the talking going back to what it was. He circled back to the front of the building, where his horse drawn carriage was, with one of his assistants that was provided to him, inside. A boy came out of the carriage, dressed as he should, and opened the door for Jhin.

"Thank you my boy," Jhin smiled, taking a step forward. Before the boy could reply, he heard a slightly familiar, _piercing_ voice.

" _Jhin?_ " Jhin turned to see one fellow champion staring at him in disbelief.

"Hello... _Quinn_."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here in Demacia? Last I heard of you, you were in Ionia, under guard." She looked at him with a confused glare, and Valor, her bird, matched it perfectly. Valor just stood upon her shoulder, watching carefully.

"Well I had a little free time," he said behind gritted teeth. He wanted to get out of there, quickly."Now if you excuse me I'd ought to get going…" Suddenly Valor squawked at him, his wings flapping frantically.

"We were just roaming around when Valor started to smell blood, fresh blood."

" _Oh no…"_ Jhin thought to himself, knowing where this was going.

"And it seems our trail has led right back up to you." Her words were commanding, but there was a hint of glee behind them.

" _By gods she's enjoying this."_

"So I think you better come with us, unless you want to do this the hard way." Both of them stared at Jhin, awaiting his answer.

"Oh I'd love to chat," he started, glancing behind him. He had certain code words with his assistant if they were ever in trouble, and it seemed they proved useful."But I have to run. Good day!" he mused, as the carriage suddenly sprung up, riding away at a very high speed. Jhin finally sat down, sighing to himself.

"This may not be over!" He yelled through the carriage to his assistant, who nodded knowingly of what might come to be. Jhin unloaded Whisper, and added another magical bullet to complete the four he could hold in his gun. Through the carriage window, he stuck his head out, gun at the ready. What he saw though was a bit more frantic than he expected. Quinn was in Valor's claws as he soared through the air, chasing the carriage.

"One!" Jhin fired a shot at Quinn who dodged with ease. Sweat started to drip off his forehead as the situation only got worse. Quinn and Valor were catching up faster and faster, her crossbow hanging by her side.

"Two!" Another shot was fired. This time Jhin predicted where Quinn would move, but she was still too fast. The bullet only grazed her arm, making her yell out in agony. Valor squawked, slowing down, but Quinn still motioned him to move. After a few seconds she was back in focus again, her arm bleeding in the wind.

"Three!" Right before he fired though, the carriage jumped up from a bump in the road, making him completely miss his shot.

"Steady!" he barked, making his assistant squeal out an apology. Snarling, Jhin readied his fourth and last shot, making sure he couldn't miss when-

 _ **THUD**_

Quinn was now on the roof of the carriage, holding tightly to the top.

"Too late!" Jhin yelled, panic in his voice. The carriage veered right at a turn, making Quinn almost fall off. Jhin could now see out the window that were headed right into a town, full of people walking around, conversing with each other. They were heading too fast to stop anytime soon, with the town getting closer and closer. Jhin could hear Quinn and Valor pounding on the roof, trying to break in the moving carriage. His assistant stopped the horses as fast as he could, only to make them tumble and trip, shaking the carriage even more. The door swung open and out Jhin fell, he and his gun toppling away from each other. The cart itself crashed into a wall, thankfully just out of town. Quinn and Valor managed to escape, ascending high into the sky. Jhin hurriedly got up, and ran into the city, trying to blend in with the crowd. On his hands and knees he crawled to a nearby stall, and looked at the entrance, trying to see what all happened. He saw Quinn entering, her crossbow ready in her hands, although her arm was still bleeding. Valor was screeching in the sky, flying over the town in search for the masked criminal.

"Argh!" He cursed, pounding his fist on a wooden box." _If only I had my equipment and not just my-"_ Jhin looked on his personnel, finding that Whisper was nowhere to be found. He knew he had no chance. Valor had his scent and could track him down wherever he tried to hide in the town, and he knew Quinn was not merciful with her crossbow. Jhin only rarely felt so vulnerable in these situations. He usually could get away from these things, but he had no equipment, no assistant, and no way out of here. He was done for.

Sighing, he laid his back against the stall, becoming hopeless. He might as well relax before he was caught. It didn't take long for both Valor and Quinn to be standing over him, looking down at him.

"Take me away," he said wistfully, standing up with his arms raised. Quinn looked slightly confused, but nevertheless she took him by the arms and led him out of the worried town.

On the way to the Demacian capital, Jhin tried more than once to escape, but always getting caught by the sharp talons of Valor. When running away didn't work, he tried using his charisma.

"Quinn," he said, mustering as much allure as he could."I'm not your responsibility. You could be saving time by just handing me back to Ionia."

"Nonsense," she said."You committed a crime in this country, meaning Demacia has full rule over you. There's no escaping this Khada."

"Don't call me that," he muttered, staring down at the ground. He hated when authorities toyed with his first name. He only let people call him that when he gave them permission. In this case, he did not.

"I'll call you whatever I want," she said, with a slight grin. As brutal as she was, Jhin could sense a kind of child in her, giddy with herself.

"Anyways…" Jhin said without interest."I didn't commit any crime. You have no proof against me, only that you smelled blood on me. Does it look like I have any blood?" He turned to Quinn, arms outstretched, praying that he still didn't have any visible traces. To his delight, Quinn stayed silent, and pushed him forward to continue walking.

"Visible or not you have blood on you, so this will be taken to court no matter the situation." Jhin smiled at her words, knowing that he may have found a loophole.

"But there is still no proof of my crime," he said."Will the court want to look into a case that has no evidence and is clearly the business of Ionia?" That made Quinn stop in her tracks, and shoot a glare at Jhin. She studied his face, thinking about what he said.

After a few minutes of just silence, Quinn said,"Well... " It wasn't until Valor pecked her cheek that she shook her head in defiance."No. You're not getting away Jhin, stop trying to talk your way out."

"Just so you know…"Jhin started.

"Shut it!" Quinn snapped, her teeth gritted.

"I was just going to say that I'm unarmed."

"Wait, you are? But you had a gun on the carriage!" Quinn swiftly stopped again, and inspected Jhin once more. His torso, his hips, his legs, anywhere that might conceal a weapon.

"So let me run it back to you. You have a prisoner that is accused of a crime, who has no weapon on him and no cause what so ever, and your only evidence was that he had traces of blood on him?" He paused and let the words sink in. She bit her lip hesitantly, thinking over what Jhin said.

"No," she finally decided.

"No?' Jhin questioned. Honestly he wasn't expecting that response.

"I don't care whether this lines up or not, or if this is a complete waste of time; you're coming to the capital with me and we'll see what they think." Valor squawked approvingly, looking at Jhin with what seemed to be a smirk.

"Well-"

"And you better not talk anymore or I'll put arrow through that shoulder of yours." She held up her golden crossbow, and pointed it at Jhin. He simply nodded at the statement, knowing he couldn't escape a trial.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't before long until they reached the capital of Demacia, and what a sight it was. Tall, magnificent, white walls were towering high, surrounding it's city, with the symbol of Demacia carved in stone on the front. Jhin could see just over the wall was the main building, all white and glimmering in the early sunlight.

"Can't remember the last time I saw your architecture," Jhin commented, seeing that they were approaching guards at the front gate.

"Yeah, and it's about to be your last." As soon as they came to the armour-dawned guards, they instantly saluted Quinn and Valor, as they did back.

"Soldiers," Quinn said in a tall voice.

"Major," they harmonized back.

"I have a prisoner here; Khada Jhin." Jhin saw the guards faces slightly shift as they both glanced at him. As disciplined as the guards were, the name obviously stirred something in them.

"I want him brought to the capitol fully guarded, with a cell at the ready. Inform the council and King of him, and set a meeting here tomorrow." It was surprising to Jhin to hear Quinn in such a commanding and superficial tone, although he guess everyone in the military had it.

The two guards nodded, and went trotting into the city, two other guards replacing their spots. It wasn't one minute later until several full armoured guards were surrounding Jhin, taking nervous glances at him. Now he was actually put into handcuffs, which dug deep into his skin. The guards showed no mercy to him, as they were well aware of his cynical past. With Quinn in front, Jhin and the other guards started walking forward, now entering the dazzling plaza. People dressed in white, silver, and gold, walked around multiple gardens and fountains, conversing with one another. There was a small market place in the left part of the plaza, where citizens were buying fresh and vibrant fruits and vegetables. As they walked, heading to the capitol building, they started drawing attention from the civilians. Hushed whispers were being passed, making a hazed sound throughout the plaza. The guards pushed away some people trying to get a closer look, only causing more suspicion.

Soon Jhin could hear the words,"Golden Demon," and,"Ionian Terror," being tossed around, making him smirk in delight.

" _So they know of me."_

"Jhin!" He and a few guards turned to look at a young man with short black hair, staring wide-eyed at the circle of guards."I'm a huge fan!" Jhin saw a few people swat at him or curse him for his behavior, but it only made him smile.

"Delightful!" Jhin called from the circle of guards, making them poke at him with their spears. Now everyone was calling out to Jhin, some yelling questions of curiosity while others yelled curses of profanity at him.

"Everyone!" Quinn shouted at the crowd, making the noise die down a little."There is nothing to see here, PLEASE move along!" Of course, no one in the crowd seemed to answer to her command. Still, the group continued until they made it to the steps of the capitol building. A guard rushed up to Quinn, whispered in her ear, then returned to his business. Quinn poked her head through the guards and looked at Jhin."They're still setting up your cell, so we have a few minutes to spare."

"Does that mean I can change into something?" Jhin's black and white suit he wore to the party was now torn up, the sleeves ripped and the buttons pulled apart. He was also sweating profusely, as walking so much from dusk till dawn put a beating on him. His tie was loosened a great deal, and his hair was matted with dirt and other rubble from his fall. Not to mention all of the pecking from Valor.

"Soon enough," Quinn said, now noticing his dirty figure."In the mean while," she said with a sly smile that made Jhin slightly worried."Why don't we let a few people ask him some questions…" The guards looked at Quinn with a little confusion, but grew the circle wider for people to actually see Jhin. It was like a whole bunch of news reporters, raising their hands for questions and comments.

"You there," Jhin said, pointing to a man close to the circle." _I could get use to this."_

"So uh, um, uh," the man stuttered."Where's the scar on your eye?" A few people yelled in approval as if they had the same question.

Jhin sighed heavily as if annoyed."I don't _have_ a scar on my eye. Where did you ever hear such a thing?"

"Well when you take off your mask, your face is covered by a black skin suit, with only one eye showing, so something _must_ have happened to your eye," the man replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Where's the challenge in seeing with both eyes?" Jhin said smoothly."I like to cover one eye for the challenge of the _performance_." A few other people started yelling and raising their hands again, which Jhin pointed to a large woman in the back.

"Where ya's mask!" she yelled in a drawl. Again, people started yelling, wanting to know the same thing.

"Enough with the insufferable questions! If I had my mask I'd be wearing it, so I obviously don't have it!"

"One last question!" Quinn shouted out with a grin, as if she was having fun herself.

"You," Jhin said, looking at a tall, tedious man.

"Do you have a robotic arm?" It took Jhin a moment to remember that his gun was not strapped on to him, as he instinctively tried to pull it out. These questions were annoying him and he wanted them to _stop_. Instead of continuing to think murderous thoughts, Jhin looked at the man and smiled. He took both of his suit sleeves and pulled them up, showing only flesh and bone under them.

"No," he said, lowering his arms and pulling down the sleeves."I do not." As soon as he did he was pushed forward, as the grand doors to the building spread wide open. The crowd was pushed away as they entered the lavish building, leaving the chaos outside.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter then usual, but I felt this was a just a fun one to write, and it needed it's own chapter. Glad you enjoy this story! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Jhin to be placed in a small, surprisingly clean, cell. They gave him a bronzed color shirt and pants, that was too tight for his lean stature. The words 'Demacia' was faded on the front, making it look like a jumbled design. Once he was settled and told when his lunch would be coming, the guards left, leaving Quinn. She observed him through the peephole of the cell, just watching him thinking on his bed."Would you like something?" he said without looking at her. She jumped in surprised.

"Just making sure you weren't planning anything," she said, unsettled by his tone.

"Me?" he said jokingly, standing up. His eyes were fixed on the floor, staring at old claw marks on the cement."I would," he started, taking a step forward."Like to make a request." Her face stiffened, and through the small opening Jhin could hear Valor squawk.

"Like we're going to do anything for you," she said dismissively, turning around to leave.

"Oh, but you would." She stopped when she heard his words. He was right up by the peephole, his hot breath wavering on her neck."I could make you do anything I say. I could _control_ you, manipulate you into whatever I want. It only takes four words."

"Unlikely," she snapped, twirling back to the peephole.

"Oh really?" he smiled slyly.

"Yes!" She was yelling now, her face red in frustration.

" _Four words_ ," he reminded her in a threatening voice.

"I'd like to see you try." She pressed her face up against the opening, siding with his.

"Maven of the Strings." He pronounced each word carefully, striking an imaginary dagger into Quinn's stomach. Maven of the Strings is the title of Sona Buvelle, a popular icon in Demacia. She was known for her unique instrument, and talent for playing it. Jhin seeing Quinn's horrified face made him smiled even more. He couldn't believe he hadn't remembered it before, which could have saved him a lot of time. Jhin and Sona had a complicated past together, both in games and personally. It's well known that Jhin has planned out the deaths of Vi, Sona, Garen, and Zed, although he hasn't chosen the right time to do it. He had almost killed Sona once, but had spared her life willingly. It's a rare occurrence for Jhin to spare his actors, let alone allow them to know he did it. Something about Sona always had him satisfied yet let him needing more. He still awaited her performance, no doubt about that, but he desired to learn more about her first. He knew the past, personality, and thoughts of the other three targets in his four act performance, but he didn't with Sona. Without a voice, she couldn't express her wants and desires as the others did, which slightly annoyed Jhin. So he spared her life, and let her knew he did, meaning she had a favor to repay to him.

"You are not allowed to see anyone," Quinn finally said, after a few minutes of shock.

"I am, by law, able to make one call to someone. I want to call Sona Buvelle," Jhin remarked.

"I said no!" She was back to her frustrated state. Valor starting squawk vigorously, flapping loudly around in panic.

"If you won't do it, I'll get some other guard in here, and give me my privileges!" They glared at one another, looking at each inch of each other's face.

" _Fine_ ," she spat, turning around for the last time."But this won't be your way out Jhin!"

Hours past, giving a lot of quiet time for Jhin to think, planning his negotiation to Sona when she arrived. He tried to straighten his hair, but he was still sticky and disgusting from everything that had happened to him. Finally, there was a knock on the his cell door. The slide to the peephole opened to reveal one of the guards that had escorted him hours ago.

"We're coming in." A few other guards walked into the room, guarding the door and surrounding Jhin. They handcuffed him again and led him out of the cell, down even more corridors in the capital. Finally they walked into a room, where Sona was sitting quietly in her blue dress. She looked up at Jhin as he entered, with a surprised look, as she saw his face for the first time. Jhin sat in a chair directly across from her, trying to fold him his arms in with the handcuffs. It bothered him that multiple citizens, and now Sona, have seen his face he so desperately wanted to cover.

"Hello...Sona," he said, staring creepily into her eyes. She let out a squeak, like a weak reply. Jhin smiled, wanting to make this a quick meeting."As you know I've been taken prisoner here in Demacia, for something I did _not_ do." He tried to sound as convincing as he could, to Sona and the guards."And I believe you can help me, as you have a very strong influence in this _pathetic_ city." She turned her nose to him as he said it."Alright, it's not pathetic, it just needs some work," he corrected himself, regaining Sona's interest. He looked at her awaiting an answer as she sat and pondered. Sona tilted her head just a bit, and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought with herself.

Finally, she looked at him and shook her head no.

"I was afraid of that…" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear."May I bring up the Summer festival?" The thought of the night that Jhin almost killed her made her jump in her seat, her eyes growing wide as she remembered those moments. She sighed, then shut them, taking a deep breath. Then she looked at him again, a sad smile on her face."If I remember correctly, you have a debt to repay." He straightened his prisoner shirt as if it was a suit and tie, smirking to himself. Sona hummed, which sounded like an understanding of what he wanted her to do, although she didn't sound very happy about it. She sounded solemn, as if she had seen this coming, where she'd have to do a favor for the Golden Demon himself. He leaned in close to her across the table, but not in a threatening way."I do appreciate this," Jhin whispered in her ear, so that the other guards didn't hear him. He wanted it to sound like a thank you, but it came off slightly meticulous. She nodded, smiling weakly. Jhin stood from the table and turned to the guards, motioning to the door. They escorted him out the door, but right before he left the room, he winked right at her, making her jump again." _Goodbye my butterfly,_ " he thought to himself as he was pushed into his cell once again." _Set me free_."

Early afternoon blossomed into late afternoon, as once again Jhin was left to his thoughts. Usually when he thought he hummed multiple pieces of music, that ranged dramatically from different regions. It could be a jolly sea chanty from Bilgewater, or a soft ballad from Ionia, or even tales from Shurima. The guard that stood outside his door actually started tapping his finger on the door, keeping the rhythm with his humming. It amused Jhin to see someone as disciplined as a Demacian soldier letting himself get lost in the rhythm. He began to hum louder, standing up from his bed to mimic dance movements. The guard's tapping got louder, using his whole hand on the door. Now Jhin was full out singing, sounding like an opera performer on opening night. Jhin's own voice surprised himself as he realized it had been a while since he had sung out loud like that. He still kept in tune, although he was slightly rusty. He was singing a Demacian opera song, one very popular with the people. Jhin almost burst out laughing when he heard the guard singing along with him, just as loud, and just as magnificent. The two sang for barely a minute, as Jhin heard a violent smacking sound, and the guard suddenly stopping. He pressed his ear against the metal door, and heard the aggressive whispers that sounded like Quinn. The slot to the door suddenly opened, and the fierce, eagle-like eyes of Quinn glared into Jhin's. He smiled slyly, seeing the guard right behind her, holding his face, which was now flustered with embarrassment.

"You're not here to do a sing along with your prison guards," she snapped at him, glaring even harder.

"Just trying to...lighten the mood," he said, continuing to smile. He saw the guard look at Jhin, and he gave him a wink, making him quickly look at the ground. At the foot of the door was another slot, just like the one at eye level, and under it came a tray of food. It seemed like Quinn had kicked the tray through the slot. All the food came off the tray and piled on the floor, an assortment of food that surprisingly looked good to Jhin. Nothing like Ionian food, but it would do.

"If you keep that smug look I'll make sure to keep your dinner," Quinn snarled, her word threatening.

"Demacian brutality," Jhin joked, twiddling his fingers."I thought that was only in Piltover." She growled at him and slammed the slide shut, continuing to yell at the guard. Jhin cleaned up the food on the floor, trying to pick out the edible pieces. He took the tray to his bed, eating the morsel that was given to him." _Quinn must be upset about Sona,"_ he thought to himself, taking a bite out of a roll of bread." _Eh, a little dry."_


	5. Chapter 5

"If you're going to upset, do it somewhere else." After he had eaten his lunch, Quinn stood outside, pacing, while muttering to herself. She had been there for a full hour know, just thinking to herself. When she didn't respond, Jhin clicked his tongue.

"I'm serious Quinn. Do you pay this much attention to your prisoners?" Suddenly she stopped, staring at the ground.

"You've only been caught once, as far as we know. Now that we have you in our clutches," she intertwined her hands together."We can't just let you go." After that, Quinn left Jhin alone, where once again, he thought. This time he was left much longer than usual. It was nice to have silence for such a long period of time, with no guard, no Quinn, and no Sona to deal with. Everything was tranquil, and it was like that until dinner, when Jhin was given the same meal as before. He expected to Quinn come back after dinner, or some guard to escort him down the endless corridors, but no one came. He sat there longer and longer, the hours dragging by as he ran out of ideas to think of. Finally, when what he guessed was midnight, there was a knock on his door. Jhin was under his covers on his bed trying to sleep when it happened. The knock was soft and quiet, as if it were suppose to be hidden. Jhin slowly got up and walked over the metal door, putting his ear on it to listen. Another knock came, even quieter, and the peephole slid open. On the other side was the pale, soft face of Sona Buvelle.

"Sona?" he hissed quietly, confused of why she was here. She let out a scared whimper, he hand shaking with what looked to be a key. As she inserted the key, Jhin raised his eyebrow. This wasn't exactly what he was going for when he asked Sona to help him out. He imagined her helping him during the trial, or to tell Jarvan or Quinn to let him go, but this worked too. The door swung open, revealing Sona in a long blue nightgown. Jhin stepped out of his cell, feeling a cool breeze echo through the hallways. He looked left then right, seeing no living soul in sight."Where are the guards?" He whispered to her, still looking for anyone that may be hiding. She pointed down the left, down a hallway that was opposite to the door. He could slightly hear voices, cheerfully talking to each other. Jhin stared toward the voices, expecting someone to come walking this way. Sona nudged his shoulder, causing him to look back at her. She had a stack of clothes with a comb on top, which she offered to him. He took the clothes, eyeing them curiously.

"Go," She mouthed, although her mouth seemed disfigured as she "spoke". Jhin wanted to hug her, or help her, or show some sort of thanks to her, but all he did was run. He ran like it was no tomorrow. His footsteps were muffled by his socks, as he made his way through the maze of the Capitol. When he reached the front door, he slowly opened it, peering outside. Everything was quiet, with only a few people and guards roaming around. Jhin slipped outside, hiding his best in the shadows. He needed a place where he could change, so that he could blend in with the other citizens. He sprinted towards the big wall that surrounded the city, which ran behind people's houses. Walking along it, he found a row of houses, which back's were covered in darkness. With speed and grace he slipped the shirt and pants onto his already existing ones. When he had them on and was combing his hair, he realized that the clothes looked expensive. They were dark purple with gold lace linings, made of the softest silk . He admired himself, or at least what he thought himself to look like, and sighed. Now was the make or break moment. Still sticking to the shadows, Jhin walked onto the stone path, passing citizens taking a nightly stroll. After walking for a bit, his nerves started to calm down. He realized how beautiful everything looked at night, the stars shining above, and the few lanterns shimmering light down on the ponds. The people walking were dressed in neutral pinks and purples, similar to his outfit. Jhin also noticed an abundance of carriages and carts running around, some leaving the city walls and some not.

" _I need to get past those walls,_ " he thought to himself, as he rested his back against a pillar. He recalled seeing many guards around the entrance, as they guarded the gates very closely. He would need an I.D of sorts, so they know that he wasn't some stranger. Jhin saw a line of carts, waiting their turn to leave the city. He walked up to one, with a man driving it, and luggage piling up on top.

"Excuse me sir," he said, trying to alter his voice as best he can. The man looked down at him, his thin white beard blowing the breeze."May I ask where this carriage is going?"

"Heading out of the city," he said, turning his head back to face the line. Jhin sighed at the man.

"Well yes, I know that, but anywhere particular? I need a ride to-"

"I don't take hitchhikers so beat it!" The man's voice had raised into a yell, causing a bit of attention to draw to the two.

In a hushed voice, Jhin said,"Then do you know where I can get a ride?"

"Stupid fella," the man chuckled to himself, causing Jhin's nose to wrinkle. He really didn't want to deal with this man."There are service carts everywhere. Not everyone is importing special luggage to Shurima like me," he said, smiling proudly.

"Shurima you say?" Jhin said, rubbing his hand on his chin. Shurima was a place Jhin had not gone to, let alone wanted to go to. It was hot, sandy, and usually very dangerous. But what Jhin really needed to do was locate his gun, go to his client, get his reward, and head straight out of Demacia."Thanks…"Jhin murmured, leaving the old man to his ways. To his delight, there were service carts that were willing to take Jhin to his so wanted destinations. To his dismay though, all of them required money, which he did not currently have." _Sona couldn't have left some money in these pockets?"_ Jhin cursed to himself, get anxious again. It was a matter of time that Quinn noticed him missing, or that a citizen noticed his face. He needed money, and he needed it quickly. He saw across the way a few performers, dancing and singing gleefully in the night. They had a few hats and bowls laying around them, which were being filled up with gold and other coins. He knew he couldn't just go up and take one of the hats, but what he could do was follow that boy. Just behind the performers was a teenage boy, taking some bags filled with money into a house that the performers stood in front of.

"Perfect." He snuck around the small crowd, entering the back door of the small house. Inside was completely black, Jhin having to feel around to guide himself. He stopped suddenly when he heard coins hitting a table, as if being poured out. A light turned on in the room in front of him, and the sound of more coins rang through the air. Taking a deep breath, Jhin opened the door. He saw the boy sitting on a chair, shuffling coins through his hands, leaving the bags on the table.. His ears perked up when he heard the door open.

"Marco's, I told you I'm-" the boy stared to say before Jhin put his hand over his mouth. The boy screamed, but it was muffled, and thankfully it was muffled enough. Putting a hand over his mouth, and an arm around his neck, Jhin successfully choked the boy into unconsciousness. He took off his original prisoner clothes that laid under his other clothes, and tied the boy's hands and feet, placing them behind the chair. He tightened them as much as he could, so that is would be very difficult for the boy to untie them. Laughing silently to himself as he did, Jhin took off both of his socks and stuffed them into the boy's mouth. It was an odd yet effective strategy, making even Jhin laugh a little bit. Taking the money, Jhin snuck out of the house. One thing led to another, and Jhin was in a service cart, which now waiting in the line to the entrance. When his cart finally reached the guards, the driver showed his I.D and the big, stone gates opened, freeing Jhin from his custody. He was free.

It didn't take long for he and the driver to reach to small trading center at which Jhin's own carriage had crashed. He told the driver to park a little away from the trading post so that he couldn't see anything. Making a short walk, Jhin indeed saw the crashed carriage still right where it had been. Sneakily has he could, he lifted up bits and pieces of the wreckage. No matter how hard he looked, he could find no evidence of his belongings. Not even his servant's supplies. Letting out a groan he realized he had thought everything too easy, thinking all he needed would still remain in the carriage.

" _Some scavenger must have pillaged this carriage already, and is probably selling my things."_ Jhin thought to himself, staring at the entrance to the trade center. A sudden thought hit him that Whisper might be long gone, where he would never get it back. It was just a gun, but it was sentimental to Jhin. Taking a deep breath he entered the trading center.

Inside was less busy than it had been earlier today, where Jhin was hiding from Quinn and Valor. Lanterns were everywhere, lighting up people's faces as they continued to sell or were packing up for the night. Jhin walked through the aisles of stalls, people trying to get his attention. He saw jewelry, food, carpets, appliances, weapons, and more. It was a great selection to choose from, and Jhin made a mental note to himself to come visit again." _If I'm not being hunted down…"_ he thought with a grim smirk. Suddenly, Jhin's pant leg was tugged on, causing him to fall flat on his face on the dry soil. Angry and embarrassed, Jhin looked up to see the terrified face of his servant. On closer inspection, his belongings, including his gun, were sitting right next to him.

"What do you think you're doing," he hissed, brushing dust off himself."I could be severely hurt!"

"I'm sorry sir!" He squeaked, standing up himself."I waited here for you, I knew you'd return!"

"That's not the point!" He said shaking his hands. He leaned over a picked up Whisper, who was brightly polished. Jhin almost fell again from the sheer joy of holding Whisper in his hand once more. It had been too long for him. The boy handed him his bag of other supplies, including a sack full of money.

"So, how do we get back?" he asked, face bright and ready.

"What do you mean, _we_?" Jhin said, a devious smile on his face. Of course he was going to take the boy back to his client who had supplied him, but it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with him first. He saw the boy's face palen, all the brightness draining away.

"Funny one, sir," he said in a shaky voice. It appeared that he had had a rough time in the small trade center.

"I mean you didn't even bother to come looking for me, I'm hurt." Jhin put the back of his hand to his forehead, striking a dramatic pose.

"But I waited here!" Jhin sighed now, seeing the boy was taking it too seriously for his taste.

"Stop whining and follow me, or I'll leave you here for real." With that, the two of them walked out of the city, to the carriage that awaiting them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: The following chapter has implications of sexual behavior (although the topic is only spoken about, and nothing actually happens). Just thought I'd out a disclaimer on here, so please comment if you like or dislike this kind of thing, or want more of it. Thank you, please enjoy.**

"It took you long enough." Jhin was sitting in front of his client, his arms crossed intentivly. It had only taken him and the boy a few hours to reach his client's "hide out", once they had taken over the carriage. He adjusted his mask, happy to finally feel his normal clothing on him once again.

"I was… delayed," Jhin smiled. His client tapped his finger anxiously on the wooden table.

"Well, er, thank you." His eyes averted Jhin's gaze, somewhat uncomfortable. It was silent for a moment, before Jhin cleared his throat impatiently. He always hated it when his clients stalled.

"Oh, right the reward," he said, a smile twinging on the edges of his mouth. The man reached down into the desk, shuffling through the drawer, before finally pulling up a big leather sack. He offered it to Jhin, who took it quickly, feeling the coins jumbling inside. After making sure there was the right amount of money in the sack, Jhin stood up from his chair. He glanced behind him to see the servant boy watching from the corner.

"I must be off," Jhin muttered unenthusiastically. He had been through alot the past day, and was eager to get back to his own place.

Before he could even take a step to the door, his client said,"Wait!" Jhin turned around, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"I own a spa private spa just a few minutes away. Ethan here has told me everything about your… delay, and I owe you the troublesome. Please, take this free invitation to relax. See this as an additional payment."

"I thank you for your kindness, but-"

"Please!" He said, his voice desperate. Jhin was taken aback how urgent his client sounded, as if he didn't accept he might explode. He breathed through his nose, the breath narrow and sharp.

"Okay," he said." _It would be nice to treat myself."_

"Great!" the man said, jumping up with a smile. He nodded to his servant, Ethan, who jumped to attention."Take this fine gentleman to the Silver and Gold, the Cozy Pit package" He nodded, leading Jhin out the door to the outside.

His client was not wrong saying the suite was a few minutes away, in fact it was right next door. Jhin was surprised he didn't notice the lavish building before. Ethan was smiling stupidly, lost in his own imagination as they walked up to the golden doors. They were engraved with waterfalls, the water flowing like it was actually there. He opened it, revealing its simple exterior.

Inside was colored gold and silver, like the name portrayed. There was a lady at a desk, who was surrounded by calming paintings. Incense was lit somewhere, the smoke seemingly caressing them as they walked. The lady herself had a small face, tan and well moisturized. Her black hair was put into a messy bun, and her clothing was flowy and pink, like the clothing he was given by Sona. She smiled at them, her gaze friendly at the boy and surprised at Jhin. She hid it well, smiling even wider.

"Welcome," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Boa," Ethan said, waving slightly.

"Oh hello Ethan," Boa said, waving back. She turned her attention back to Jhin, who grimaced.

"Sir requested our guest and I to the Cozy Pit," Ethan said, the same bashful smile on his face.

"Oh," she said with a smile, her eyes going wide with a bit a panic."Coming right up! I'll have it ready in a few minutes." She gestured to some chairs and couches behind them, then handed them two fluffy white robes. Boa smiled one last time, then exited through a door. After they changed, the two of them sat down, Jhin leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. He sniffed the air, the pleasant smell of incense flowing through him. He looked across from him to see Ethan at the edge of his seat, desperately looking at the door Boa had exited.

"What's the Cozy Pit?" Jhin said, making the boy snap out of his trance.

His face turned pink for a moment before saying,"It's the highest and most expensive treatment that we offer here."

Jhin chuckled a bit."It's obviously more than that I can see." Before Ethan could reply, the door Boa went in swung open, revealing her in a linen robe. She beckoned them to her, leading them into a large room with multiple chairs, stools, and tables.

Before they started anything, Boa gave them each a flute of champagne, which tasted better than Jhin had thought. Ethan only sipped it, as he looked to be disgusted by the taste of it. Boa then led Jhin first to a table, where he laid down facing up. She dipped a washcloth in lukewarm water, and massaged it into Jhin's face. It was paired with some herbal moisturizer, which made the sensation feel even better. It was great to have his pore cleaned out, each product she put on his face getting better and better. Finally when they were done, Boa led him to chair with a barrel of water at the foot, steam rising from it. Jhin gingerly sat down, his achy feet relaxing in the water. She took her time washing his feet, getting all the dirt cleaned out. Jhin noticed how careful yet firm she was, as she probably had mastered the craft. Boa went to his fingers next and did the same thing, manicuring them wonderfully. After they finished that, Jhin was seated down where Ethan sat, and he watched as she did the same to him, although quicker and sloppier. His expression though was still pure bliss.

As Jhin sat there watching, he realized it hadn't been years since he last treated himself like this. The only pleasure or peacefulness he got was from his masterpieces, which took a lot of time and effort, making him even more tired afterwards. This though seemed to relieve him of the years of soreness and hard work, as Boa was more skilled than she seemed. He closed his eyes, feeling how relaxed his whole body felt. Steam filled his lungs, and each breath he took seemed to relax him even more. He was awaken from this however when Boa lightly tapped him with her finger.

"Time to move on," she said in a sweet, yet clean-cut voice. He lifted himself up from the chair, not needing to stretch his muscles as they were already calm. Jhin peered at Ethan who looked to be lost on his own head, a deluded look on his face. They three walked into the next room, were two long tables stood. Boa pushed Ethan into the next room after that, where she told him to wait until they were finished.

After they were alone, Boa said,"You may now disrobe. When you are done please lay face down over the table and cover your lower half with this towel." She handed him a white towel which matched his robe. She turned around, her back to Jhin, trying to supply some sort of privacy. He walked behind a room divider, which was decorated with the same gold and silver waterfall on the front door.

Jhin hesitated before letting his robe fall off himself, remember it was not the first time he'd been naked with a girl in the room. Even though it was just a massage, Jhin hated feeling so exposed. He had always needed cover, something warm and homely, like his mask, which he had learned to live without if needed. He walked from out behind the room divider and laid down on the table, his neck pressing into a pillow as his face hung off the edge. Placing the towel over his rear end, he made sure of not to expose anything.

When he was finally done he said,"I'm ready." She whipped around as if on command and approached him, looking down onto his sweaty back. Boa placed her soft hands on his back, making Jhin jump a little from the sudden contact. She started rubbing and massaging his muscles, making sure each one was thoroughly kneaded. It was so calming to Jhin as the relaxing sensations rippled through his bare back and shoulders. Surprisingly, the massage ended shortly, with Jhin dressing in his robe again, slightly unsatisfied. Boa smiled once again, her eyeliner and other makeup slightly runny from all the steam that poured in from the next room. She opened to door to it, which Jhin recognized as a sauna, although it was only slightly warm. Ethan was already sitting down on a bright purple cushion, watching a candle flame. He smiled as Jhin walked in, Boa closing the door behind him. He sat down across the room from the boy, trying to put as much space as he could between them. He closed his eyes once more and drifted into a peaceful thought.

After about ten minutes, the door opened to reveal Boa, although in much different clothing than before. Her clothes were much thinner and more see through, showing a scandalous black bikini underneath which vocal pointed her breasts. She had reapplied her makeup, looking more sensual than before. Ethan's eye widened and his face turned bright red at Boa's demeanor. Her cat like eyes fell on Jhin and she slowly walked to him, hips swaying in a seductive tone. When she reached him she started swaying and shaking in front of him, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. Not after a second she started, Jhin laid a hand on her shoulder, mustering up the best warm smile he could.

"No thank you," he said, pushing her away a bit. She looked slightly confused, but gracious at the same time. It was obvious it was all just an act she was portraying.

"Thank you…" she coughed under her breath, wrapping a robe around herself."It's a, uh, required thing for this treatment. Honestly, I hate-"

"No thank you either," Jhin said, holding up a hand to stop her talking. He didn't want nor need an explanation. She quickly nodded then took a seat a ways a way, getting into her own peaceful state. Jhin quickly slipped into his thoughts again, thinking about what had happened.

When it came to girls and sex he was never one for it. He found no joy out of it, just biological pleasure at most. He knew many girls and prostitutes who had hit on him, but he always found a way out of it. It was too risky, messy, and time wasting to have some stranger pleasure him, and it wasn't worth the sensation either. Once again, Jhin found "pleasure" on a whole different level during his performances. The ecstasy they provided was otherworldly, that no intercourse let alone person could match that feeling.

It took him a while, but finally he cleared all the thoughts from his head. He was just happy to relax and finally get some rest...


	7. Chapter 7

To Jhin's happiness, he did finally get some well deserved rest. Boa escorted him to a what looked to be a bedroom, which he could sleep in. As he changed into his normal clothes, he thought it was a little odd to be placed in a spa, but as million possibilities ran through his head, he decided to just get some sleep. The bed was comfortable and warm, fluffy pillows supporting his head with a silk blanket. Jhin wasn't sure how long he slept, maybe a few hours at least. It was nice though, being treated like this for a simple job that went wrong, although Jhin couldn't help but doubt such kindness. He grew to learn to be careful, especially with his clients. They could fire him in a heartbeat, but this was much the opposite. Jhin didn't know what to think of the situation, but was happy to take advantage of it…

BANG BANG BANG

Jhin weakly opened his eyes, hearing obnoxiously loud knocks.

BANG BANG BANG

This time it was harder. " _Certainly not a knock from Ethan or Boa, but someone…"_

BANG BANG-

The door finally swung open, revealing what Jhin did _not_ want to see." _Of authority."_

Valor squawked loudly, glaring the same glare as Quinn. Jhin sighed at the sight of Quinn and her bird, as they stared at him intently. His eyes glanced ever so slightly to his side table, where Whisper was sitting promptly. His traps and other weapons were in the drawer, also sitting neatly. As Quinn slowly walked toward him, Jhin knew he had one option. Springing from the bed, Jhin leaped at the table, grabbed Whisper, then spun around to match Quinn's crossbow. A rush of exhilaration shot through him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Put the gun down!" She barked, her young like features acting with more rage. Jhin didn't move though, still holding Whisper at point. He knew Quinn's arrow was faster than one of his magical bullets, although he did more damage. Suddenly a shadow popped behind Quinn, and Jhin saw his client, hands put together worriedly. He looked at Jhin then quickly turned his head, his face red with embarrassment and fear.

"Shoot me," she said."And you'll surely go to jail for attacking authority. I do hold that spot even as infiltrator." Before Jhin could reply, he suddenly realized he was trapped. There was no way of escaping, and Quinn was right. If he did shoot her he'd be in even more trouble. But right before he lowered his gun, a voice rang through the room.

"Would you both lower your weapons. Jhin, we need to talk." Jhin looked at the doorway and saw none other than Irelia, The Will of Blades standing right in front of him. He'd barely seen her in person outside of the League, and now she was suddenly here! They both lowered their weapons, Jhin did it mostly out of surprise. She stepped into the room, her black hair falling like to silk to her sides."You probably wonder why I am here," she said, keeping a somewhat safe distance between the two. Jhin looked over at Quinn who had the same shocked look as did, her jaw dropped in awe.

"Er, yes," Quinn stuttered, wanting to show some control over the situation. Jhin on the other hand stayed completely silent.

"I was just outside of Demacia on important business when I receive a message about Jhin from the capitol, telling me about a trial." Irelia shot a glare at Jhin, who took a step back at the seriousness in her eyes."And then once they told me the information from the spa owner of Jhin's whereabouts, I came as soon as possible."

"Yes," Quinn said again, seeming to escape her dreariness."But, you can't simply take him back Ionia. We have investigators exploring the possible crime scene. If it checks out then…"

"I understand the risks, thank you Quinn," she said, without a smile though."And how _foolish_ you acted." It took Jhin a second to realize she was talking to him.

"If I can explain-"

"You will talk later. When we get back to the capital we will discuss it then."

For the next thirty minutes, Quinn and Irelia decided seating arrangements and the safest route back. Irelia gathered Jhin's gun and other supplies from the room and put in an evidence bag. It made Jhin somewhat happy to know his gun would be in the same area as him, and not in a flaming wreckage. They also apologized to Jhin's client and thanked him for his service. As they walked outside with Jhin handcuffed, he glared at the owner, who squealed in terror. He made a mental note to visit this place when he whenever he was bored to get his revenge. True it wasn't the first time a client ratted on him, but Jhin should've seen the red flags everywhere. Boa and Ethan smiled weakly at him, although he did not return the favor. He wasn't in the mood to smile.

The carriage ride was surprisingly short, as they took a path Jhin had not noticed before. It was bumpy and cut through the woods, but had a nice few. Jhin had know idea what the future held for him now. He could go prison again, or be chained up back in Ionia under severe lockdown. The only reason he wasn't in jail now was because Ionia used him as a weapon. Now that he had gotten into trouble, he had no clue what they would do to him.

They pulled up at the capitol once more, this time with different guards watching the entrance. It was still morning, people bustling around the town square getting what they needed for the rest of day. The performers he robbed last night were gone, leaving not a trace behind them. And once again, people started whispering and conspiring when he was escorted up to the building, up to the great white doors.

This time, instead of going to a cell, they brought him to a room, with a long table in the middle. Irelia and him sat down, Jhin having Quinn at his handcuffed side.

"So,"Irelia started."Did you murder someone two days ago?" Jhin noticed how straightforward she was being, as that was her well known trait. Whenever trouble came about, she took no time asking the important questions.

"Would you mind if we talked in private?" he asked, motioning toward Quinn.

"No way am I-" Quinn protested, until Irelia held up a hand.

"I'll be fine, wait outside please." It looked like Quinn was about to say something back, but shut her mouth at the last moment. As she scurried out, they were finally alone. Jhin leaned over on the table, placing his handcuffed hands in it.

"Look," he started in a hushed voice."I know what's happening and I know how much Ionia is in trouble here. Just please-"

"Did you murder someone Jhin?" she said in a more urgent tone.

"Oh please, you already know." She sighed, gritting her teeth.

"You know our arrangement with you Jhin, and that can easily end. I just don't know why you would risk your own safety like that. We give you people to kill, so why would you search!" She was yelling now.

"It's not just _killing_ ," he said."It's _art._ I hate being given my own work, where ideas are implemented into me. How can I show my performances when as soon as I kill your "enemies" you dispose of them! How I can lure them in false security, to make them think they're loved!?" Now he was shouting too, outraged by the situation at hand. Irelia sighed again, exhaling through her nose.

"It's either that Jhin, or you go to jail, or even get executed. You know we-," she swallowed hard,"let some things slide past when there isn't a problem. Your job is not getting caught when you-" she stopped again, pausing for even longer. Her face scrunched as if remembering a bad memory." _perform_." Jhin had never seen Irelia so distraught, trying to hide her insecurities. He smiled though, the thought that even someone as stoic as Irelia was unsettled by his masterpieces. Fear and disgust was what he lived for in his work, and it seems it paid off for him.

"But you can't just execute me. I've read my own records, I know how valuable I am to Ionia and its force. I just, tripped, that's all. Can't we make up one simple mistake?"

"No," she said sharply."We can't do that. A simple mistake can bring our whole agreement down. Those records were years ago; we've recruited many more since then. You're not such a viability anymore…" Jhin gulped at her words. Either she was trying to psyche him out, or was telling the truth. Ever since Ionia discovered his talent for killing they've used him secretly, and promised to protect him. He wasn't aloud to kill outside of the missions, but of course Jhin didn't follow that. And now he would be on his own again, or killed, if he couldn't find a way out of this.

They were both silent for a few minutes, staring at each other for some sort of reply. It became so quiet Jhin could hear the breathing of Quinn behind the door, trying to listen as best she could. They talked little after the silence, but the little negotiation the had was all Jhin needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jhin was still kept in a cell, the same cell he was before in fact, but without the clothing. He put his head in his hands, somewhat frustrated.

" _This is all just a waste of time,"_ he thought, running his hands through his hair. There was no sign of Sona either, as Jhin overheard she was told to not enter the capitol building until the trial later in the day. It was now afternoon, Jhin waiting by himself for many hours still. He sang, he danced, and he thought, just like the last time his was in the dirty cell. Today though was his all deserved trial, that depicted whether he was free or put into Demacian jail, or even if he still had his life. Anxiety crept up on Jhin, just like the first time he was caught many, many years ago. Ionian prison was quite nice compared to others, especially Demacian prisons. He had heard stories and encounters there, as if waiting in one room wasn't enough torture. What he really missed though was his gun and mask. He could hear them calling out to him, pleading to be used, to be put back where they should go. Even if they were with Quinn, they screamed so loud.

Finally, the hour of the trial came. Jhin was escorted from his cell into the grand courtroom, quartz pillars on either side of the entrance, and a long judge's desk, where important officials were to stay. With the shoving of Quinn, he was placed on one side of the room, where Irelia was waiting for him. She frowned unhappily, nervous just like him as he sat down next to her. He'd never seen her in such a state, which made him strangely feel better. After a few minutes, the many Demacian Hero's entered, who held Jhin's fate in their hands.

The first one to enter was Jarvan IV and Garen. They sat down in their chairs, nobly nodding towards Irelia. Garen's breath hitched at the sight of Jhin smiling, to whatever position he was in, was still trying to scare his opponent. Next followed Fiora, and finally Sona, who avoided eye contact with either Ionian.

" _One day…"Jhin thought deviously.""I'll make you speak"._ Something caught Jhin's eye at the last moment, as the door they entered through had reopened again, only for a second. Shyvanna appeared, lurking in the shadows on the sideline. Nervousness swept throughout her, and Jhin could tell she'd only done this a few times before. A few other people started to enter, sitting down in seats behind them; mere onlookers. With everyone's hearts racing, they began.

Quinn introduced each of the Demacians, bowing at each name she said. Jhin couldn't help but roll his eyes, snarling at the ignorance. Irelia jabbed him sharply with her elbow, making him grow patient suddenly. Once that was finished, Quinn announced the problem at hand.

"Khada Jhin, a notorious criminal, was found escaping a crime scene at Grand Gallery in the southern part of Demacia."

"Escaping?" Jhin said with no warning."You're implying my guiltiness."

"It's true though!" Quinn snapped, earning her a yell from Jarvan IV.

"Go on," he said, after the two were done glaring at each other.

"With blood on his clothes, and the late Eevie Essner in the garden, we have full jurisdiction to believe Khada Jhin, is guilty." She ended her statement with a nod, a smile creeping on her lips, as she continued.

"When I saw Jhin walk into his carriage, and Valor alarmed at the smell of blood on him, I questioned him, which he denied by running away, and shooting at me with his gun." She threw Whisper onto the table in front of the panel, almost denting its side. Jhin growled at the misuse of his gun, although was happy to see it again. Quinn also proceeded to dump his other belongings, guns, grenades, but there was something missing, that he couldn't help but smile at.

"He also escaped his capture, denying his first scheduled trial."

"Why waste time when I know I can just leave?" Jhin said, leaning back into his chair. Garen held a hand up, signalling Quinn to not reply to him.

"Mr. Khada, is it?" Fiora said, looking down at him."I see you are confident in your words. Why such courage?"

"Because I'm confident this is a waste of time," he said blandly. Fiora glared down at him, with even more sharpness than Quinn. Irelia jabbed him again, then whispered for him to be quiet.

"It _is_ your turn to defend yourself," Shyvanna said quietly, and the whole room seemed to turn to her. Jarvan IV lightly smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Jhin, and nodded in approval.

"That night," Jhin started, a dreamy look in his eyes,"I was at the Grand Gallery, on research for Demacian history. I did, in fact, converse with Eevie, as she was a well known guide to the history of Demacia. After that, I relaxed, and enjoyed myself. Thirty minutes later I decided to walk into the garden, where I found her body beautifully draped in the petunias. You should have been there, it was well composed. Yes, I did touch her, explaining the blood on my hands and clothing. I knew though, if I stayed any longer, word would get out of my being, and, as now, I would be _falsely_ accused. I decided my best effort was to get out of the building, and let the police deal with it, but I was stopped by Ms. Quinn. Yes 'running away' may have caused more suspicion, but I knew she would take me in if I didn't. And that leads to up here." The panel looked at each other, and knew that the story sounded somewhat stretched, but also some what believable. Quinn had her arms folded, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Can you please explain why you ran from your capture? If your story checks, we could have cleaned it up much quicker," Garen questioned

" _The stage is set,"_ Jhin thought, his smile growing wide. He glanced over at Irelia, who held her breath. Suddenly, Jhin stood from his chair, and slammed his hands onto the table. The sound rang throughout the quiet room, everyone jumping at the noise.

"It's not the why," Jhin started,"it's the how!" He pointed dramatically at Sona, whose eyes widened with fear.

"Your own Sona Buvelle helped me escape that night, giving me her comb!" He held out the golden comb she had given him the night of his escape. There was a slight gasp throughout the room, which made Jhin smile even more.

"Not only that, but she's betrayed you again." Everyone was looking at the now sobbing Sona, who tried, but utterly failed, to keep her posture. Confusion struck like a piano chord, as everyone tried to figure out what Jhin meant.

"She has allowed me to escape once more!" His voice was grand, as if he was on stage performing a dramatic monologue. Now everyone was even more confused, as Jhin slowly started to step backwards.

"Thank you all," he swooned,"for a teetering, yet worth it performance. It won't be the last, I promise you." He was about to take one final step back, but he stop.

"You've all awoken something deep inside of me," then he took a step back. For a split second there was dead silence, and then it happened. A giant explosion of purple smoke and sparks lit the air, just like one of his signature traps, only bigger. Shouts and screams rose up, as people coughed while trying to calm everybody at once. People rushed in and out, chaos reigning in such a stable place. Finally, the shouts and smoke died down, leaving the chair next to Irelia empty, and the gun on the table, gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Click Clack_

 _Chink Chunk_

 _Click Clack_

 _Chink Chunk_

 _Click-_

Jhin shot upright in his bed, a disgusted look on his face. He groaned, stretching in the golden sun light. He looked outside his window, glaring at the construction sight that had woken him up so crudely. It was bad enough he was cramped in the small apartment that smelled of bitter sweet air freshener. Even though it was fairly early, Jhin got out of his bed, and started to get dressed. He put on his usual attire, a maroon undershirt and pants with the cream color cape over it all, but not putting on his shoulder piece. Luckily for him, his clothing and armor blended in nicely with the cultural fashion of the city. With just a few color and design changes, he would be nearly invisible to the public eye. Jhin however, slipped his mask in his pocket. He didn't want to deal with the risk of being recognized, at least not yet. Grabbing his second gun, which he disguised as a cane, and a bag with Whisper and other necessities in it, he walked onto the terrace, somewhat admiring the city known as Piltover.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm writing a sequel to this fanfiction, and this epilogue is the preview to it! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and will hopefully enjoy the next :D**


End file.
